Do It All Over Again
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: New year, new outcast all wanting to be accepted. Mostly my O/C. Featuring matheus fernandes from season one of glee project as Matheus Garcia, and Dani Shay from seaosn 2 as Dani Austin. After all of Will's glee students graduated, he wanted to get the glee majic back with some new faces. Glee as we all know and love, including romance, isolation, acceptance, and of course DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I started writing this with my brother but he gave up on it and is making his own, so I am going to continue writing :) hope you like it.

Chapter 1: First day of school

...

The sun shined through the window of River Noon's bedroom. River was the town's local bad boy who often gets himself and others who get involved with him into trouble. Today was the first day of a new year of High school. He was one of those people who would much rather do anything but go to school.

River's alarm clock buzed, but he didn't budge. He stayed sprawled out in his bed, blankets barely covering him, and his shaggy blonde hair in a mess. After awhile his father barged into his room, looking and sounding very angry.

"Get out of bed boy!" His father, Marty yelled, coming to the side of his bed, pulling the blankets off of River.

River's eyes shot open but he didn't move, instead he tried to reach for his blankets back but was stopped when his dad slapped his hand away.

"River, I said get up! Don't be such a lazy bastard." He yelled again, getting more red in the face with every word he shouted.

"What's your excuse!" River shouted back.

"Don't you be saucy with me. Get up for school or i'll..."

"Or you'll what dad?!" River said, sitting up in bed now.

Marty took a deep breath "Whatever, just get up." He said trying to calm himself down, but you could still hear and feel the tension in his voice.

River grunted before getting up "Fine." he said "No need to be such a douch." he said under his breath before walking over to his bathroom to get ready for school.

...

Noel Blake on the other hand, was up bright and early, like he does every morning for school, especially for the first day of school, he gets up extra early. Noel also enjoys school, except for the fact that he gets picked on a lot. Noel came out to his parents last year and it was very difficult for him but he got through it and they now both except him. But some of the people at school could care less. He gets gay bashed a lot, especially the first year of being out. He learned to sook it up and not let it get to him, much.

When he was done getting dressed and spiking up his hair a little in the front, he walked down stars where his mom and dad were. His beatiful mother cooking breakfast and his dad sitting at the table drinking coffe while reading the mornings paper.

"Morning my dear." His mom, Penny said while turning towards him.

"Good morning Mother, father." Noel said before sitting down at the other end of the table.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" His dad, Joshua asked.

Noel smiled wide at him "I am so excited." he said before excitedly clapping.

"That's great dear." Penny asked before putting the food on their plates, sitting down between them.

"I am going to make this my best year yet."

"Good luck with that son." His dad said, smiling at him before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Thanks."

...

loud, powerful music bleared as Matheus Garcia worked out in his bedroom. He was doing pushups in front of his mirror, giving himself some motivating words.

"You're awesome, you're a beast, you are...hot." He said to himself.

Matheus was small all of his life, but he never let it stop him from being so egotistical. Even though he was small, he felt like he was larger then life. He got up from his pushups and looked himself in the mirror, smirking at himself as he flexed.

"You really are a beast." he said as he continued to flex. There was a knock on his door "Come in!" He yelled over the loud music.

The door opened and it was his sister. Rona is Matheus' fraternal twin sister. They were complete oposites. Not just personality, but also their looks for example She was born with red hair, where as he was born with a dark head of hair. But she recently cut and died her hair black.

"Hey, are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few. I still need a qucik shower." he said, turning off the music and grabbing his clothes from his dresser.

"Hey um...are you nervous? I'm a little nervous." Rona said, trying to calm herself down.

"Why, it's only the first day of school."

"Yeah but it's our first day in a new school. I've never been a new student before and I never did fit in at our old school, and I am afraid that I am not going to fit in at our new school." She said, very worried.

Matheus walked up to her, feeling a bit simpathetic "Don't worry about that R. You can stick with me and we can either be cool together or losers together."

Rona smiled down at him "Thanks. Now get ready then I can give you a ride to school."

"Alright, be down in a few." He said before going to the bathroom.

...

Justice Monco used to be one of the most happy, girly girl you could meet. But ever since her mom died when she was thirteen, she changed. She changed her style, she went from girly to gothic, she went from happy to depressed, and she lost her best friend, and on top of all of that, her father also changed. He started taking up drinking and hasn't been himself since. Ever since she found it hard to trust anyone, so she started isolating herself from all those around her. But she never let any of this get in away for her school work. She has always been smart, that is one thing that she didn't change. Her father always put pressure on her about her grades, he said that it was in their "asian blood". She never wanted to let him down so she tried her best.

Justice was up in her room, brushing out her long, raven black hair, singing along to "Keep hanging on" by Avril Lavigne when her dad came barging into the room.

"Justice! Turn that noise off!." He yelled, holding a mug in his hands.

The yelling always made Justice crindge and jolt "Dad I..." she started, sounding scared.

"I said OFF!" He yelled again, taking a huge gulp out of his mug.

Justice rolled her eyes "It's a little early for whiskey don't you think?"

"Don't you start with me you little brat!" He continue to yell, getting louder with every word.

"I..i'm sorry." She said, getting nervous.

"Whatever. Now hurry up and get ready or you'll have to walk to school."

"Dad...you can't drive me anyway...you are drunk."

"I am not. I only had two, maybe three drinks." He said, before chugging the rest of his whiskey.

"I'd rather take the bus." She said, rolling her eyes before turning back to her mirror, turning off the music.

"Suite your self." He said before turning to walk out the door, but accedentally hitting the wall on his way out.

Justice managed to hold in the laughter that was about to escape.

When she was done getting ready she walked down the stairs, seeing that her dad was half passed out of the sofa.

"Wait...I made you some...bacon." he slurred.

"Dad, I'm a vegetarian." she said before taking an apple off of the counter.

"Since when?" He asked.

"For about four years now."She said, getting annoyed.

"Whatever." He said before passing out.

Justice rolled her eyes again before walking out the door. She looked around before walking down the drive way, down the sidewalk. She walked until she saw the bus stop. seeing that the bus was already there. She sighed before trying to speed walk to catch the bus, but then the bus drove off.

"Damn it!" She yelled, stopping, rubbing her hands through her hair in frustration. "Not the best way to start off the first day of school."

...

Tyson Young is up in his room, with a black permanent marker writing the letters L and R on his boxing gloves before he started to punch his punching bag that hung in his bed room. He was always stressed, and boxing was his way of releaving his stress. Tyson, also known as Ty was not the smartest person, but he tried. He was diagnosed with dyslexia when he was five years old and had trouble in school. He always had to write the letters L and R on his hands to tell the difference between his left and right hands. While he was punching he heard yelling coming from his neighbours house. He stopped and looked out his window, which looked into Justice's bedroom/ He sighed when he saw her dad yelling at her. Justice used to be his best friend when they were kids but ever since her mother died, she pushed him and never talked to him since. He always liked her, and was always trying to talk to her but she just ignored him. He didn't take it personally because she did it with everyone.

"He is such a jerk." He said, as he angrily watched. He felt bit guilty for eavesdropping so he slowly turned his attention to his punching bag.

He boxed for another 20 minutes. He stopped to look at the clock, he tried to catch his breath as he got ready to get a shower before school.

...

Lex Tate sat at the dinning room table with his Dad and his step mom. His father re mairred three years ago, to a woman named Diane. She, along with her son Chase, who was around his age moved in with him and his dad. He lived a totally different life in school as he did at home. At school he was the popular jock, who was the school's bully. But at home, he acted like an innocent angel around his parents.

"Lex, sweety, would you be able to go up and call you're brother down for breakfast?" Diane asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." he said before getting up, heading up the stairs to Chase's room. he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He walked down the hall and saw that the bathroom light was still on, he knocked on the door.

"Yo, nub." he said before opening the door.

Chase was not long out of the shower, wearing only his jeans, staring at a scar he had over his heart.

Lex came in and paused when he looked down at where his scar was. His face went from intimidating to disapointed "Um...dude your mom told me to come get you for breakfast." He said, trying not to stare at Chase's scar, that was bringing them both bad memories.

"Oh, uh yeah i'll be right down." Chase said, before taking the gause out of the cabnit, trying to cover it.

Lex nodded "Okay." He was about to leave but then turned around again "Does it still hurt?" He said.

Chase sighed "Not as much. What hurts the most is when I look back on it."

"Yeah...Okay well hurry up." Lex said before leaving.

Chase watched as Lex left. When he was done wrapping his scar in gause and putting on a t shirt, he came downstairs to the dinning room with his family.

"Glad you can finally join us son." Chase's step dad, Boris said.

"Yeah, sorry." Chase said before sitting down to the table.

When they were finished their breakfast, the boys were heading out the door.

"Have a good day at school boys." Diane said with a proud smile.

"Thanks, we'll try." Lex said with a smile.

When they walked outside. Lex's fake smile faded "Remember, try not to get in my way this year." he threatened.

"Dude." Chase said, getting annoyed.

They seperated, walking to their own cars, driving to school.

...

Okay so that's a little start off. We will update as soon as we can. We promise, it gets better :P stay with us.

Read and review :)


	2. school, meeting, and auditions

Ch-2 School, meeting, and auditions

...

A new year has started at McKinley high. A lot of old and new, fresh faces. The hall ways were crowded with students gathering in their social groups, catching up with old friends, some haven't seen since last year. You have your cheerleaders, jocks, the geeks, and those who walk to the beat of their own drum.

Will Schuester stood infront of a big, glass case which held a big trophy and a picture with the previous group of Glee students. He smiled at the many memories that they shared together. Now that they are all done high school and moved on with their adult lives, he has the opportunity to do it all over again with a new batch of students. He walked over to the wall next to the case where he hung the new audition sheet for Glee club. He smiled before walking away, thinking that he was going to have another fun year.

...

River Noon walked into the school, wanting to be anywhere else but there. He looked around at all of the happy, go lucky students around him. Seeing them so happy just made him more mad. He looked down at his IPod, listening to his music not paying any more attention to his surroundings. While walking he stumbled over, catching himself with the locker, before he fell to the floor. He looked down and saw a girl with bright, pink hair, who was sat on the floor, leaning against a locker. He took off his headphones, looking down at her.

"Watch it freak!" He roared.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." She said, freaking out.

"You better be...who are you?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm Heidi." she said, as she extended her hand to greet him.

He grunted and ignored her gesture "Whatever. Don't be such a danger hazard next time." he said before storming away.

Heidi retreated her hand back and watched him walk off, letting out a small giggle "Nice to meet you to." she said sarcastically.

...

Matheus and Rona opened the door to the school, Rona was still very nervous while Matheus was full of confidence. While they walked, with ever girl that they passed, Matheus couldn't help but flirt.

"Hey ladies." he said with a wink every time.

Rona rolled her eyes at him "Not this again." she said.

"What?" He said, with a small grin.

"You know what I mean. You hitting on every girl you see."

"I can't help it sis. I can't help that girls dig me." He said, popping up his collar of his leather jacket.

"I'm pretty sure that is all in your head." She said, scruffing up his hair.

He grinned while he tried to fix his hair "Hey, it's true."

When they were walking, Matheus spotted the sign up sheet, he stopped, causing Rona to stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He smiled before walking up to the sheet. "Glee club. How about we join?" He asked.

"Oh no way."

"Why not? Remember how much fun we had in our old school in Glee club."

"Yeah, and I remember how humiliating it was. I'm not going back to being a loser again."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, but if you want to you can join."

"But..."

"I'm going to go look around some more." she said before walking off.

"Um..Okay then." He said before looking up at the sign. He took a pen out of his pocket only to find that he couldn't reach the sheet. "Dang it."

Just then Chase walked up to him "Hey, you need some help there bud?" he asked politely.

Matheus looked up at him and smiled "Yeah, thanks man."

Chase took his pen "What's your name?" he asked.

"Matheus Garcia." He replied.

Chase nodded before signing his name to it "So, I never seen you around before, are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Well, welcome. I'm Chase by the way." He said, extending his hand.

Matheus smiled and shook his hand "Nice to meet you Chase."

Chase looked back up at the sign up sheet "Glee huh?"

"Why, what's wrong with that?" He asked, feeling a bit offended.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh okay. Well, do you sing?" Matheus asked.

"I haven't really tried."

"Maybe you should try out, It'll help a lot to know someone there."

"I guess." Chase said before he was about to sign the sheet. But before he could, he felt himself being shoved.

"Dude, what the..." Chase said before turning around, seeing his step brother, Lex.

"How much more of a loser could you be? You're signing up for glee club?" Lex asked, laughing hysterically.

"What about it?" Matheus said, trying to stand up for Chase.

Lex looked down at him and laughed even harder "Awe, where did you get a Munchkin? I want one!"

Chase looked down to Matheus then back up to Lex "Dude, that's not cool."

Lex walked closer to Chase "What, did I hurt your little buddy's feelings?" he said before shoving Chase again, causing Chase to hit his back off of the wall, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Just, leave us alone Lex." Chase said, under his breath.

Lex let go of him and took a step back, looking to Matheus then back to Chase again "Later losers." he said before walking off.

"Are you okay dude?" Matheus said, seeing that Chase was hurting.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Chase said, trying to catch his breath.

"He is such a jerk." Matheus said, looking toward the direction Lex walked off in.

"Yeah I know...that jerk is my brother." Chase admitted.

Matheus looked at him a bit shocked "Oh, sorry I..."

"No, I totally agree with you." Chase said, feeling a bit better.

"So, are you still going to sign up?" he asked.

"Yeah." Chase said before turning back to the sign up sheet, signing his name under Matheus'.

The first bell of the school year rang, telling people that it was time to go to their homeroom.

"Shoot, I don't know where to go." Matheus said while looking at his schedule.

"Let me see it." Chase said, holding his hand out.

Matheus handed it to him. "Yeah sure."

Chase looked in up and down, while looking at his own "Oh, no worries, you can come with me. We have homeroom together, as well as Spanish and Math."

"Oh cool." Matheus said.

"Come on, we don't want to be late on our first day of school." Chase joked.

Matheus laughed before following Chase to their homeroom.

Will Schuester stood in front of the class while the students piled in "Okay, take your seats, any seat, just as long as you are sitting."

After they were all settled in, Will went and leaned against the front of his desk, facing the students "Well, welcome back you guys. I believe that we are going to have a fun year this year. It looks to me that we have a new student with us this year. Want to introduce yourself." Will said, gesturing to Matheus.

Matheus looked around and saw that all eyes were on him, then looked back to Will "No, I'm good."

The room filled with snickered from the rest of the students "Come on, stand up and tell us your name at least, where you lived before Ohio."

Matheus sighed before standing up next to his desk he was about to speak before he heard someone from the back of the room.

"He said stand up!" a voice heckled.

Matheus rolled his eyes before shaking it off "My name is Matheus, and I come from Colorado."

"Nice to meet you Matheus." Will said. "Okay I will do attendance now." Will said, going to his computer, putting up the student list.

Before he could start, the door opened. Justice tried to creep in slow, but was quickly caught.

"You're late." Will said when he noticed her.

Justice sighed "Sorry." she said before looking for an available seat, the only seat available was next to Matheus.

Matheus saw her and smiled at her, giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes before regretfully taking it.

"Okay, now we can start." Will said as he started to call out the names.

...

When the lunch bell rang, all of the students sighed of relief as they got to have a break. Justice walked down the hall, can't help but feel that everyone she passes is making fun of her. She tried to block them out, trying to look anywhere but them. When she walked pass a corner, she saw the sign up sheet. She looked around to see if anyone could see her before cautiously walking up to it. seeing that a couple of people have already signed up. She was about to sign her name but she stopped herself.

"This is crazy." she whispered to herself before turning away, where she was face to face with Ty.

Ty smiled down at her "Hey Justice, are you signing up?" He asked.

Justice sighed "No, i was just looking." she said, before walking pass Ty.

Ty stopped her by swiftly grabbing her arm, pulling her back "Well, why not. I think you should. I remember you used to always sing, and you were quite good."

Justice looked down at where he grabbed her arm "Let go." she said.

He slowly let go "But, why?"

"Because I don't want to okay!" She said before storming off.

Ty sighed as he watched her walk away. He turned to the sign up sheet, smirking as an idea came to him. he walked up to it and signed Justice's name, then his own. He smiled before walking off.

...

The last school bell of the day rang and all of the students were relieved and pumped that they could go home. Will Schuester came on the P.A system with an announcement.

"Attention student. For all of those who have signed up for Glee club, I am holding auditions right now in the auditorium. Even those who didn't sign up who still want's to join, you are also welcome to come."

Everyone who signed up went right to the auditorium. Justice was about to walked out the door but she had a slight impulse to go in to just check it out. When she walked in she sat down in the back, crouching down, hoping no one caught her there.

Will sat at a table in the middle of the auditorium with a clip bored in his hands that held the list of names that signed up. He looked down the list and smiled, thinking that this was a good start.

"Okay to audition we have..." Will looked at the sheet "Matheus Garcia." He read, looking to the stage where he saw the short, new kid come to the stage. He gave him a smiled "Hello, you can start whenever your ready."

Matheus smiled to him before taking out his guitar out of its case. He looked at the rest of the people in the room, watching him, he smile confidently before he started to strum, then started to sing 'Billionaire' by Bruno Mars.

After he performed he smirked to the people then to Mr. Schue. He saw that Will was smiled and applauding him.

"Wow, great job Matheus." Will said, pleased.

Matheus took a small bow before leaving the stage.

"Okay, next we have Chase Bale." Will announced.

After congratulating Matheus Chase walked up onto the stage, his hands in his pockets, looking obviously nervous.

"Good luck." Will said as he waited for the performance

Chase closed his eyes, trying to block out the people before he started to sing "Perfect" Boyce Avenue version.

As he got comfortable while singing, he opened his eyes, looking at the other people. Feeling more confident.

When he was done he embraced the applause.

"Wow, I am impressed Chase. Didn't know you have it in you." Will said, in awe.

"Moving on, next we have Dani Austin."

A girl with short, beiberish, dirty blonde hair came on stage. When she went on stage she heard some of the others snicker at her. She tried not to let it get to her.

Will grinned "And what are you going to be singing for us today." thinking in his head that it might be a train wreck.

Dani sighed before taking her guitar "I will be singing my own little rendition of Someone like you, by Adele." she said softly in the mic.

Will was a little shocked "Oh really. Well, let's hear it."

Dani strummed her guitar and when she began to sing, it silenced everyone. They didn't expect such a beautiful voice come from here.

When she was done, she seemed to shock everyone. They looked at her, in silence. Not knowing what to do or say.

She smiled at them "I know right." she joked into the mic. Causing everyone to burst out into laughter before they applaud her.

"Wow, I have to be honest Dani. I didn't expect that." Will said into his mic.

Dani nodded "I get that a lot."

"Thank you. Okay next we have...Tyson Young."

When Justice heard his name, she was a little taken back. She sat up straight in her seat, focusing on the stage.

When Ty walked on stage, he smiled to everyone, the searched the people for Justice. He looked up and spotted her in the back, he gave her a small wave. She ignored him, before leaning back in her seat, legs on the seat infront of her.

He got in his stands, waiting for the music to play. When it did he started to dance. He did a contemporary dance, as well as singing the song. While doing the number, he didn't take his eyes off of Justice the whole time. She was trying to ignore him but couldn't help but be impressed by him.

When he was done, the rest of them applauded for him. "Thank you." he said before bowing. When he got off stage he walked up the steps to where Justice sat, sitting next to her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah whatever." she said, turning to the stage.

"A double threat. Nice." Will said, getting even more impressed as everyone auditioned.

"Okay, can we have Noel Blake to the stage." Will announced.

Noel happily walked up on stage "Hello everyone." He said sweetly into the mic.

"Whever you are ready Noel."

Noel gestured for the piano man to play. He sang "Nobody knows me at all" by the weepies.

"Okay one more to go. Where is Justice Monco." Will announced.

Justice was shocked, and also embarrassed. She stood up and rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the exit. Before she could, Ty caught up to her, stopping her by taking her hand in his "Come on." He said.

"What did you do?" She asked sternly.

"While I was signing up...I sorta...also signed your name." Ty tried to explain without her getting any more mad at him.

"Why? I didn't want to sign up anyway." She said, trying to leave but Ty wouldn't let go.

"Yes you did. If you didn't then why were you looking at it. I know you were debating it." Ty said, trying to get her to stay.

"Tyson. You know how much stage fright I get when I try to sing infront of people. Besides I'm not even good." Justice said, looking back to her childhood.

"Yeah i know you were shy, but you have an amazing voice." Ty said, taking her other fish net stocking hand.

"How would you know I've never even sung for you." Justice said, curiously.

"Well yeah but...I life right next door. I hear you in your room all the time."

"You've eavesdropped on me?" She asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." was all Ty could say.

"I'm leaving." Justice said before rolling her eyes, letting go of his hands, turning away.

"Please." Ty said, making her stop again.

"Why?" She asked, frustrated.

"Because I know how much music means to you. I want you to be happy again." Ty said, walking up to her.

"I am happy." She said, turning around to him, giving him a fake smile.

"No you're not. Just, trust me. You'll do great." Ty said, trying to encourage her.

"What if I don't do great?" She asked.

"Don't say that. If you get nervous just close your eyes, think of a time or place that made you happy and just sing."

"Justice Monco? Are you doing this?" Will asked.

Justice looked to Will then back to Ty "Fine. If it'll make you shut up." she said while walking down the steps towards the stage.

Ty smiled while following her to the front. Sitting in the front row.

Justice walked on stage slowly, and nervously. "Um...I don't even know what to sing?" She said into the mic.

"Whatever comes naturally to you." Will encouraged.

Justice though for a few minutes. A song came to her and she looked to the piano guy. She whispered to him, he nodded before getting up off the bench. She smiled and sat down in his place. She placed her fingers on the keys ans started to play "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. She closed her eyes as her fingers guided across the keys. When she started to sing, she felt like she wasn't singing it, like someone else was doing it for her. While playing she felt some tears come to her eyes, but she sang passed it. When she was done, her eyes stayed closed, not wanting to see or hear anyone. It didn't work because she could hear the other kids clapping and cheering. She slowly opened her eyes, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth before turning towards Will. She looked to Ty who had a proud look on his face then back to .

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you. That was amazing." Will said, shocked.

"Thank you." Justice said shaky into the mic.

"Wow, all of you guy impressed me today. And in Glee club, we don't say no to anybody but in this case we wouldn't have to anyway. Congrats, you've all made it into Glee club. We meet everyday at lunch time, starting tomorrow. There isn't a lot of you so I hope to recruit some other students along the way. Feel free to bring along anyone who you think should be here. That it all, I should let you guys get home to your families." Will said before standing up, applauding everyone before leaving the room.

Matheus and Chase were waiting on a step that lead out of the auditorium.

"What are we waiting for?" Chase asked Matheus.

"I'm waiting for my sister. She came to auditions with me today, she's just talking to some of the other people.

"Oh okay. Who's your sister." Chase asked.

Matheus looked around and saw that Rona was coming towards them "Chase this is My sister Rona, Rona this is my new buddy Chase." Matheus said when Rona came up to them.

Rona smiled to Chase and extended her hand. He smiled back and shook her hand "Nice to meet you." Chase said, not able to look away from her.

"You too." Rona said, also not able to look away.

Matheus looked between the two, rolling his eyes at their gawking "Oh my, let's just get going." He said to them.

Rona pulled her hand back and looked to her brother "Oh, yeah sure."

"Hey, why didn't you audition?" Chase asked.

Rona felt herself blush "I...don't sing."

"Have you ever tried it?" Chase asked.

Matheus rolled his eyes "Oh please, she is a total liar. She could so sing. We used to be the leads at our old school."

"Why don't you join? I think it'll be great." Chase said, still not able to look away.

"Well maybe I will." Rona said, changing her mind.

"Cool." Chase said, smiling again.

Matheus rolled his eyes again "Oh please. Are you ready to go?" Matheus said, snapping Rona out of her trance.

She looked at Matheus again "Fine." she said before taking her bag off her seat.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Matheus asked Chase.

"No, it's cool I drove to school."

"Oh okay. Well, see you tomorrow." Matheus said before patting him of the back while walking off.

Rona nodded "See you tomorrow." She said with a smile while passing Chase.

Chase turned and followed behind them until they got to their cars.

Ty caught up with Justice in the hall "Hey, I told you so." he said while walking beside her.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile "Yeah you were right. Thanks for pushing me to do it."

"No problem. It's going to be worth it once we start winning some competitions." Ty said happily.

"Yeah i guess."

"So, are you not afraid of performing infront of people now?" Ty asked hopefully.

Justice looked to the floor as they walked out of the school "I am still terrified, but I think I could get used to it."

"That's good. So what made you pick that song?" He asked curiously.

Justice went silent.

"Sorry, I shouldn't..." Ty started, not wanting it to be awkward with them anymore.

Justice sighed before looked up to him "It's fine. I picked it because it's the song my mom used to sing me to sleep to before she..."

"Oh really. That's sweet."

"Yeah, it just came to me."

"I could tell the song meant something to you."

"Yeah it does."

"So, can I give you a ride?" He asked.

"Um, no I can walk." Justice said while they both stopped.

"No way. it's too far. Besides we are headed in the same direction anyway." Ty reminded.

Justice debated it in her head "Fine. Thanks."

"No problem." Ty said, smiling down at her before walking to his car. He walked over to the passenger side, opening the door.

Justice sighed "You've always been so corny."

"Yeah i know." Ty said, his face going red.

Justice let a smile appear on her face before getting into the car.

Ty smiled before closing it and going over to the driver side.

...


	3. Chapter 3: first glee club meeting

Please review tell us what you think!

Chapter 3

...

The next morning it was a brand new day of school. Lex walked the halls, looking around at everyone, glaring at most of the "losers" he seen, making them cringe. He grinned when he saw his girlfriend standing by her locker, back on. He licked his lips before walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist,giving her a kiss on the side of her neck. She smiled before leaning back against his chest.

"Hey baby." his girlfriend,AJ said.

He turned her around to face him "That's a hot uniform cocoa." he said, scoaping her red and white cheerio's uniform. Cocoa was his petname for her, mostly because she is a sweet african american girl. She wasn't like him at all. She wasn't mean to people like Lex is. She sometimes gets irritated with his bullying but she tends to put up with it.

"Yeah,I got on the squad! I made co-captin"She said happily.

"Sweet, who's head cheerleader?" he asked.

"Jane Sylvester." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh my."

"Yeah,she got that spot because her aunt is Sue's neice."

"Awe don't worry, you'd get to the top soon i'm sure." Lex said before giving her a kiss on her glossy lips.

"Thanks, I'm hoping. I just got to get on Sue's good side."

"Yeah good idea." He said before kissing her again.

"You should go get your books, the bell is about to ring." AJ said.

"Nah."he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'nah'?"

"How about we skip off this period?" He said with a devilish look on his face.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?" AJ said in a bit of a panick.

"Don't worry babe. The stupid teachers probably wouldn't even know we are gone. I'll get you back before seccond period at least." he said with a smirk.

"Um...okay." She said, giving in.

"Thata girl." He said before giving her another kiss. He grabbed her hand and they both walked out of the school.

...

Sue Sulvester sat behind her desk in her office with her feetup and her seat tilted back, looking at her niece,Jane. Jane was wearing her cheerios uniforn with her silky blonde hair in a pony tail, looking at her aunt in bit of disgust.

"Look, we both know that I'm not too found of you." Sue said as he looking her niece up and down.

"Glad we are on the same page, can I go now?" Jane said,in a hurry to leave Sue's office.

Sue put her feet down, sitting up straight in her chair "Look, I didn't ask for you. Your mother was such a cracky that she couldn't take care of herself or you. I never talked to her since she left me and Jean. She was just like our mother. I didn't ask to take you in nor did I agree to it, but she sent you to my house unexpectedly,un invited, taking over mine and baby Jean's home. Now we are stuck with as well have a bit of fun, even though we don't like eachother."

"Fun?what's your idea of fun?" Jane asked,a bit scared.

"Well, I want you to do some...errends for me."

"What kind of errends?" Jane asked.

"A bit evil errends." Sue said with a grin.

"I'm not evil like you. I don't want to do it." Jane said, folding her arms in frustration.

"Say, Jane. You like music right?" Sue said, leaning forward, with a smirk.

...

Mr. Lane,the Chemistry teacher stood infront of his class, writing notes on the white bored. Noel was trying to pay attention but he felt a couple of things hit off his head, as well as spit balls. He tried to ignore it, he didn't want anything to get to him,it was sort of his moto. A rolledup piece of paper hit off his shoulder, then landed on his rolled his eyes before slowly unfolding it. He felt his heat sink when he read the word "Fag" written on it, in big, black, bold letters. He never liked that word. He was gay but that word always got to him. It usually pushes him a bit furter towards the edge. He took a deep breath,trying to block out the snicker coming from his are usually different people every day but he knew exactly who this one was. Someone who's been on his case ever since he came out. He took a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing River glaring at him, with a rebilish smirk. Noel glared back, trying to not look hurt by him. Noel turned back around in his seat, leaning his elbow on the table, while resting his head in his hand.

"I hate that guy." Noel whispered to himself as he signed, waiting for the class to end so didn't have to see him again for the rest of the day. This was the only class they had together, it was always the class he always dreaded on going to. Sometimes he even thinks about skipping off this class so he wouldn't have to face River. River was actually the one who outed him to the school. He spraypainted "Noel Blake is a faggot!" on the side of the school. Noel was mortified for that whole year. But he came to terms with it later, feeling more free then ever to be out of the closet. Now he doesn't care who knows or what people say, most of the time. Noel always ended up not skipping chemistry because he didn't want to feel like he gave up. Noel never wanted to see River get the glory of defeating him.

The class went by slow for Noel, when the bell finally rang he let out a loud sigh of relief as he rushed out of the door before everyone. When he got out to the hall where he let out another sigh, walking calmly to his locker to get his books for next class. When he got there he cautiously opened it. When searching for his history book, River came up next to him, hitting the locker next to Noel, hard, causing Noel to jump in fear. When Noel looked over he saw River, smirking down at him.

"What are you doing here." Noel said, with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get at my locker." River said as he unlocked the locker, opening it.

"Wait...that's your locker?" Noel asked, with a gulp.

"That's right. I'm your locker neighbour." He said before looking at his class schedual.

Noel rolled his eyes "Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, i'm not happy about it either. So don't start with me." River said before groaning at his schedual. He closed the locker door emptry handed, turing around to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Noel asked, not really caring.

"I'm skipping." River admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because school sucks. One class a day is my limit." River said before walking off.

"What a dead beat." Noel said to himself before taking his History book and walking off to his next class.

When Noel walked into his History class he looked around and spotted Dani, who he didn't talk to until the day before at the Glee auditions. He walked over, where Dani sat, holding out her fist, for a fist pump. Noel returned it and let out a small giggle.

"How are you today so far?" Dani asked as Noel took a seat behind her.

"Annoying." Noel said, still thinking about first class.

"What happened?" Dani asked, genuinelly concerned.

"Oh nothing..." Noel said, looking down at her hands twirling on top of his desk.

Dani could see that something was bothering him "Are you alright?" Dani asked, with the same concerned look.

Noel looked up at her and sighed "Just some jerk was bothering me. Nothing major."

"Nothing major? Bullying IS a major problem. What happened? Who was it cause I can give him a little lesson." Dani said, trying to defend Noel.

Noel let out a small chuckle "Don't worry. I try to not let him get to me. He's just a dead beat loser who cares about noone other then himself."

"Can you tell me who?" Dani asked.

"River Noon." Noel said, annoyed.

Dani laughed "Dude, he is a total douche."

"Yeah i know right."

"But if he ever does anything bad to you, just let me know. Just a reminder, I am a boxer." Dani said with a smile.

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind." Noel said, smiling back.

"Listen up children. Even though it's the beginning of the year, we are not starting it off slacking. Get out your books and follow along." The teacher announced before she started writing on the bored.

...

Lex and Aj stumbled back into the school when it was third period. AJ looked at the school lock and was a bit shocked "Lex, you told me that we'd be back before second period." AJ panicked.

"Don't worry hun. We won't get caught." Lex said as he held her hand, lerking around the hall for a teacher before walking to their next class.

"Hold it right there!" Principle Figgins shouted from behind the couple.

They stopped dead in their tracks, knowing they've just got caught. They turned around, facing Figgins.

"What do you kids think you are doing?" He aksed, mad.

"Well, We..." Lex was trying to think of an excuse but was too late.

"I know exactly what you were doing. Skipping off. I'd expect this from you Lexidus but you AJ?" Figgins said, dissapointed. "To my office, the both of you." he said, pointing to the direction of his office.

AJ looked up at Lex, feeling embarressed "I'm sorry" She said while passing FIggins.

They walked into the office and took their seat in front of the desk.

"Would you like to tell me where you were? This is high school. We can't treat you like children. While you are at school, the faculty is responsiblle for your safety. If you had of gotten hurt we would be the ones to blame." Principle Figgins lectured.

"I'm so sorry, we promise we won't do it again." AJ begged, wanting this to go on her record.

"Yeah, what she said." Lex said, with less enthusiasum.

"I can't let you guys off. You guys have to stay for after school detention." Figgins warned.

"Detention? This sucks." Lex said, slumping in his seat.

"Yes but you deserve it. So, you two would have to be at room 11D when the last bell of the day rings. For now get to class."

"Yes sir." AJ said, feeling low. She stood up and walked out ahead of Lex. He got up and followed her out.

"Baby, are you mad at me?" Lex asked as he followed her.

"Yes I am." She said before stopping and turning to him "I've never gotten detention. I'm a good girl."

"I'm sorry Cocoa bean." He said, trying to calm her down with a hug.

"You are trouble to be around, but I just can't stay away." AJ said, smiling into his chest as they hugged.

"Yeah I know." He said with a smile before pulling away.

"We should get to class I supposed." AJ said.

"Yeah, I guess." Lex said, taking her hand, walking her to class.

...

It was finally lunch, time for the new glee members to meet in the choir room. Justice stood out side of the choir room door, debating weather she'd go in. In mid thought she felt two hands hold onto both of her shoulders. She jumped and looked behind her and saw Ty.

"What are you waiting for? Are you coming in?" Ty asked.

"Um...I think I made a mistake, I don't want to be here." Justice said, trying to walk away but Ty was still holding onto her shoudlers.

"Come on. You belong here." Ty said, turning her around to face him.

"I'm not too sure...i'm not used to being around other people. What if they don't like me and I become the weird girl again." Justice said, looking down to the floor.

"Don't say that. Besides, who cares what other people think. If they do, who cares, you still got me. I still think you are awesome." Ty said, giving her a reashuring smile.

Justice looked up at him "Ty I..."

Will walked by, and noticed them. He smiled to them "Hey guys, come join us."

"She's a little...shy." Ty mentioned.

Justice tried not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Don't worry Justice. Glee club is a place you can be yourself. it might take a while to get used to some of the people but from my experiance, it all works out fine. These other kids are here for the same reasons as you. They are all here to do what they love, music. And glee club is all about acceptance." Will encouraged.

Justice looked up at Will and shot a small grin "Really?"

"Yeah, so come on in. it might be a little rocky at first but you'll get used to it. I promise." Will said, nodding towards the room.

Ty looked at Justice again "See, nothing to worry about."

She shrugged before cautionously entering the choir room where most of the people were sitting down on red plastic chairs, talking amung themselves. She took an empty seat away from everyone, and Ty sat next to her.

"You don't mind if I sit next to you right?" Ty asked.

"Sure, why not." Justice said, a bit shakey.

Before Will Schuester could start talking, Matheus walked in, with Rona by his side. Will looked at them and smiled "Glad you can make it, who's your friend Matheus."

"Mr. Schue this is my sister, Rona. She was wondering if she could join glee club." Matheus asked.

"Sure, we'll be happy to have her, can you sing?" He asked Rona.

"Uh, I like to sing if that counts." Rona said, nervously.

"That's great, mind if you give us a sample?" Will asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Rona said, stll nervous.

Will turned to the students "Okay guys, welcome to glee club. Rona hee would be taking the floor at this time. I would like for you all to pay attention. Okay, whenever you're ready." Will said before taking a seat in front.

Rona walked over to the guy at the piano and whispered him a song. He nodded then flipped through his song book. Rona faced the students, she looked to her brother then to Chase who was sitting next to Matheus. He smiled at her, and she smiled back before the musi started playing. She started to sing "Brighter then the sun" by Colbie Caillat.

When she was done she looked around to the people who were clapping.

"Very nice, welcome." Will said as he gestured for her to take a seat while he stood in front of the class.

"It is so great to see you guys here. Right now there are seven of you. That is a good start but to compete in competitions we need at least twelve people. It might be tough to round up the rest but we will find some more. Hopefully you guys will try to recrut some of your friends." Will announced.

"What happends if we don't find more people?" Ty asked.

"Well, we can still be in glee club, we just won't be able to compete." Will explained.

"How often do we meet?" Dani asked.

"It is going on your class schedules. You will be getting an updated schedule tomorrow. It should be every second day or so. This isn't a class you can slack off in either, I will be giving you some assignments that you have to work on and perform. Any more questions?" Will asked.

"No." Most of them said.

Will smiled "Okay."

The club meeting went on until the bell rang. They all got up and walked to their last class of the day, all dreading it.

...

In Mr. Jensen's Math class, while doing his attendance, he saw that River wasn't there. He looked around to the students "Has anyone seen River Noon?" He asked in his british accent.

"He was here this morning in chemestry class." One of the girls in the back answered.

"Alright then. I'll call down to the office to see if he had gone home sick or something." He said before walking over to the P.A, pressing the button. A few secconds later it buzzed in and Mr. Figgin's voice came through the P.A system.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, has River Noon checked out? He's not here for class, and apparently he's been here for first period." said.

"No, he hasn't notified me at the office. I'll make an announcement to see if he's in the building somewhere." Mr. Figgins notified.

"Okay, thank you." Mr. Jensen said before the P.A cut off.

The system buzzed through the school "If River Noon is in the building, please go to class imediatly." Principle Figgins announced before cutting off again.

He buzzed back to 's class room "If he does not show up soon let me know." He said before leaving again.

Mr. Jensen went on with his lesson for the day, and when twentry minutes had passed he knew River wasn't coming to class so he notified Principle Figgins.

...

When Principle Figgins got the message, he picked up his phone, to call River's house to see if he had gone home when waiting for three rings someone picked up.

"Hello." River's dad answered.

"Hello Mr. Noon, this is Principle Figgins calling from the school, is River home?" He asked.

"Uh, no, he is in school, isn't he?" Marty asked.

"No sir. He was this morning I was wondering if he had come home but I guess not."

"The nerve of that boy..." Marty said our loud to himself.

"Don't worry sir, He shouldn't be far. I'll go around school looking for him." Principle Figgins said.

"Do what you have to do." Marty said before hanging up.

Principle Figgins got up and walked out into the halls of McKenly high and looking around in school. When he couldn't find him inside, he went serching outside. He walked around the school ground and when he went tot he side of the school, he saw River sitting down on the grass, with two empty spray cans layed next to him and a cigarette in his mouth. When Figgins got closer he could smell it, and knew it wasn't just a cigarette, it was weed.

"What do you think you're doing young man." He said in anger.

River took it out of his mouth and held it between his fingers, looking up at him, then blowing the smoke towards Figgins. "It's no big deal man."

"It is a very big deal River." He said before looking at the side of the school, seeing that it has been spray painted. "You are in so much trouble young man. To my office Imediatly." he said furious.

River rolled his eyes before standing up, throwing the weed on the grond and putting it out with his foot before following Figgins to his office.

When they got there, River slouched in the chair in front of the desk and Principle Figgins walked around to his chair. "This is only the seccond day of school River, and you have already violated three different rules. We have had this talk many times before, you said you would get your act together."

"Dude it's no big deal." River repeated.

"Like I said before, It is a huge deal. You have skipped off your classes, you have vandilized school property, and you have smoked weed on school grounds. You know very well the stricked rules here about all of that stuff. I am affraid you have to be suspended for a while until you get your act together." Principle Figgins lectured.

"Whatever...wait, suspended. You can't do that!" River said in a panick.

"Son, it's what you deserve. It don't seem you want to be in school anyway, it might be good for you." Principle Figgins said.

"Please, you don't understand, you can't suspend me. Who knows what he might do if I got suspended." River said, still panicking.

Principle Figgins looked at him with a serious face "What, who might do River?"

River looked away from him, looking down at the floor "Please, give me any other punishment, detention I don't care just not suspend."

"I really shouldn't do that but...fine but only if you don't skip any more classes unless nessessary, and you have to obey school rules."

"I'll try my best." River said, desperately.

"Okay, you have to append after school detention every day after school for two months and you have to clean up the grafite you did on the school until spotless." Principle Figgins reasoned.

River sighed "I don't think it'll come off...it's perminant spray paint." River explained.

Figgins sighed aswell "Well, you'll just have to paint over it then."

"That seems fair."

"Be at Mr. Schuester's room after school." Figgins explained.

"Fine." River said.

"Now get to class." He ordered.

"Whatever." River said before getting up, then walked out. He slowly walked to his Math class, stumbling in mid lesson. Mr. Jensen saw him come in.

"Finally, where have you been?" Mr. Jensen asked.

"Does it matter, i'm here now." River said in a grumpy tone before walking to his desk in the back, slaming his book on his desk and slumped down into his chair, waiting for the day to end.

...

Okay that's it for now. Please review, tell me what you think so far. I will continue soon. Hope you like it. It gets better, trust me :P


End file.
